Kites comprise a frame of thin rods and a sail secured to the rods in a desired shape. A diamond shape kite is a typical example; a diamond shaped sail is secured to a cruciform of two rods. Control line is secured to the frame through openings in the sail for purposes of flying the kite. Ease of assembly for the consumer and security of the assembled relation of the kite parts against wind loads and inevitable crashes are of paramount importance.
Corner connection of the sail to the rod ends has been done by tying or somehow interlocking a string running the perimeter of the kite to the rod ends, but these modes are relatively costly to manufacture, inconvenient for the consumer, require undue skill in knot typing or are prone to separation upon collisions with the ground.